El Dorado Diaries
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: A story about the Lima team of Digi-Destined.
1. Chapter 1

El Dorado Diaries

October 12, 2003.  
The Digital World.

"Run"  
"Get cover"  
"He double crossed us"  
The many digimon, some at Child level and a few others at Adult level, were running trough the streets of the Fortress City of Cozcu, in the middle of the mountainside at the west of the jungle.  
They ran as they avoided the razing flames that enveloped the entire city, leaving it in ruins on its wake.  
They were close to the main doors of the city, when suddenly a tall humanoid digimon wearing a thick looking metal armor and wielding a big sword stepped in front of the fleeing digimon.  
"You really believe that you can escape from me, Knightmon El Conquistador!" said the Knightmon, his Spanish was different from the Spanish spoken by the other digimon, it was more Iberian.  
"We'll have to fight our way trough!" said one of the Adult level digimon, as he and the rest of them charged at Knightmon.  
"Ha ha ha ha! You uncivilized fools!" Knightmon stopped their attack with a slash of his sword, cutting the charging digimon at the front in half, deleting them on the spot.  
Seeing the amazing display of power shown by Knightmon, the rest of the few digimon that had managed to escape at the beginning of the attack saw no choice but to surrender as the rest of Knightmon's soldiers quickly surrounded them.  
"Okay troops, take this idiots to the cages. If we want to know the location of the thing that we came for, we'll have to... interrogate them. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Knightmon laughed as his soldiers tied the few digimon that had survived with chains.  
The digimon cringed at how Knightmon had said the word interrogate, and even more when they heard that bone chilling laugh of his.

The same day.  
The mountain range of the Andes next to Lima, Peru.

Manuel Chiclayo had been climbing the mountain for hours, and now that he was finally at the summit, he was enjoying of the fantastic view.  
He wasn't alone though, next to him was Gabumon, his digimon partner.  
It was Gabumon who noticed how his partner had been on edge for the most part of the day. But he really didn't know why. As a digimon, he had little to no knowledge of what happened at the world of humans. All of that information came from Manuel himself. But Manuel hadn't said anything about why he looked so... angry would be the correct word.  
Finally, curiosity got the better of him. He had to ask.  
"Manuel? You have been angry at something all day. Is something wrong?" asked the blue digimon.  
Manuel looked at his digimon, as if surprised by the question. "It's because of the day Gabumon." he replied.  
Gabumon was actually more confused, "What is wrong with the day? We have some nice weather, not too cold, not too hot"  
Just then Manuel remembered that Gabumon really didn't know what day it was. Today was October the twelfth, which meant that it was an international holiday. But Manuel didn't like to celebrate it, which was why he was spending the day at the mountains.  
"I didn't mean the day as in the weather Gabumon, I meant the date." replied Manuel.  
"Oh." replied Gabumon, "Why?" he asked.  
Manuel sat down on the ground, and Gabumon sat down next to him, waiting for the answer to his question.  
"Well, Gabumon," Manuel started, "It's like this. According to history, October 12 of 1492 was the day that Columbus 'discovered' the American continent"  
Gabumon listened to that and scratched his head, "1492... that's like a long time ago, right"  
Manuel smiled, "About five hundred years ago, yes"  
Gabumon was still confused, "I don't get it. Wasn't there people living here before that?" he asked to his human partner.  
"Yes, a whole lot of people where living here." replied Manuel.  
"Then how can someone discover a place if someone was living there before them? It doesn't make sense." said the blue digimon.  
Manuel smiled at what Gabumon said, "You are right Gabumon. It doesn't make sense. That's why I look so angry today"  
"Oh, okay, I get it now." replied Gabumon.  
Manuel had to admit that he was surprised at what Gabumon had said. It was so simple, yet so deep and so right. So simple and so right that there were still people in the world that didn't see it.  
To put it in a simple way, as a descendant of the Inca people, Manuel celebrated October 11, as the last day of freedom of South America, like did almost everyone else in the continent, be them natives or not. And in turn, he HATED October 12, since it represented the first day of slavery to imperialism. It was, simply, a day of mourning.  
Sure, history books said that the "good" people of Spain, England and Portugal came to civilize the "savage" natives of the new continent, and bringing them the salvation of their souls trough Catholic religion.  
Civilized? Yeah, right. Thought Manuel.  
The Inca Empire practiced surgery, but the Europeans though that they were doing human sacrifices. While the stupid Europeans had a plague, and all they did was self-punishment and mea culpa, and allowed leaches to suck their blood. Who was the savage?  
Not only that, but the Incas actually washed their hands before eating and took baths every day. Europeans did neither of those things. Who was the civilized one?  
And then, they actually FORCED the natives into their Catholic religion. You can't FORCE people into religion! That's just plain stupid! Manuel had nothing against the free practice of any religion. But that is the whole point! FREE practice of ANY religion! If you force someone into believing anything, then you are just loosing the whole point of religion.  
Not to mention the enslavement of all the natives, the killing of the Inca, and the thievery of all the gold and silver the Inca people had.  
But then again, the Spanish did conquer the Incas. They had won, and since they won, they got to write history. The winners wrote history, even if said winners were the bad ones.  
Boy, this day pissed him off!  
Manuel was taken away from his thoughts as he heard his D-3 beeping.  
Manuel sat up and grabbed his D-3 to look at it.  
Gabumon heard the beeping too, and he walked next to Manuel.  
Both Digimon and Dig-Destined saw how the little screen of Manuel's D-3 was flashing a red light again and again. This could mean only one thing, there was trouble at the Digital World!  
Manuel stood up and got on his bike. "Come on Gabumon, let's go"  
"Yes," replied Gabumon and then got on the bike's small passenger seat that Manuel had bought just for him.  
When Manuel was sure that Gabumon was safely on the bike, he started pedaling as fast as he could, getting some help from gravity as he descended the mountain.  
If his D-3 was flashing, that meant that the rest of the team's D-3s were flashing as well. And all the team would gather at the usual meeting place.

A while later, in another part in Lima.

Ramirez Moreno, Sasha Fabianesi, Jesus Perez and their respective digimon partners were standing next to the San Martin Monument at the center of Lima, which was the accorded meeting place that the team had agreed on for this types of emergencies.  
It was a good thing that there was no school today, or else it would have been very hard to get here at this time of day.  
Jesus had been helping out at his house with the daily chores, while Ramirez and Sasha had been playing some street football and volleyball respectively not very far away from there.  
When they saw the flashing signal on the screen of their respective D-3s, they all stopped what they were doing, made up an excuse and came running here. They were all waiting for the two remaining team members to arrive.  
"Well, well, it seems that I'm not the only one that got beeped"  
The three kids turned when they heard that familiar voice. Ramirez and Sasha where happy to hear it, while Jesus was anything but.  
Monica Ithurralde, another of the kids that formed the Lima team, followed by Pico Devimon, approached the other three kids, holding her D-3 in her hand.  
"Monica, you came!" said Sasha happily. "Yes, it's nice to see you here too Monica," added Ramirez.  
Their reaction wasn't very strange, considering that most of the times that there was an emergency in the Digital World Monica usually showed up late, if she showed up at all. She WAS an active member of the Lima team, but it was more under her own terms than on the group's.  
However, Monica was usually of great help to the team, and had more than once saved all of them from certain death. She was the usual type that showed up at the last possible second and saved everyone.  
"Well, it's nice of her to actually show on time for a change," commented Jesus on Monica's usual tardiness, his arms crossed over his chest and his head looking away from the approaching girl.  
Monica looked at Jesus, and smiled in a mocking manner, "So what? Let me guess. It's a sin to be late too right? That's the eleventh commandment right? Thou shall always be on time"  
"It IS wrong to be late when you actually said you were going to be on time, its just like lying!" replied Jesus.  
"Well, I'm fine then, since I've NEVER promised to be on time. Or show up for this things for that matter." replied Monica, taunting the boy.  
Ramirez and Sasha rolled their eyes as they watched yet ANOTHER discussion between Jesus and Monica... well, Jesus was discussing, Monica was just mocking him.  
The thing was Ramirez and Sasha ALSO found Jesus' way of being VERY annoying, but they never talked to him about it because it was just a waste of time. Jesus was a complete hard headed person, to discuss religion with him was like talking to a wall. Of course that Monica wasn't really having an argument with Jesus, she just made fun of him all the time. The problem with that was that after Monica left, the rest of the Lima kids had to listen to one of Jesus LONG speeches about how right he was and how wrong Monica was and all that, so they would have preferred if Monica didn't taunt Jesus at all, not because of him, but because of them.  
Well, at least they considered themselves lucky. Things could be MUCH worse. As they watched Jesus give another speech to Monica, who totally ignored him, they started to think how it could have been like have they been born in another place, say, the United States. From what they know about the United States, religious fanatics were all over the place, practically FORCING people to think like they did. Now THAT would have been unlucky.  
At least in South America, people that were religious fanatics like Jesus were very rare.  
"Okay you two, enough arguing"  
Everyone there, humans and digimon alike, turned around when they heard that familiar voice.  
Manuel and Gabumon were standing there, both of them still riding Manuel's bike.  
The kid and his digimon partner got off the bike as they approached the rest of the Lima team members.  
"Hey, Manuel, what took you so long?" asked Monica.  
"I was at the mountains when I got the signal," was Manuel's answer, "So, I see that everyone is here," he said as he looked at the other four members of the Lima team and their digimon.  
"Manuel," exclaimed Jesus as he approached Manuel, "Sorry about that, Monica started. She's always bothering me and"  
Manuel rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to hear one of Jesus' little speeches about how he was good and Monica was bad and all that stuff. "Save it Jesus, I really don't want to hear it," he said.  
Jesus was a little surprised at this, "Huh? But Manuel, I didn't"  
"I said I don't want to hear it, shut up already for a change," said Manuel to Jesus as he made his way towards the others.  
Manuel was also VERY annoyed at Jesus ever since the beginning. He was tired of his endless speeches about what was right and what was wrong, and some times he wished that he had the courage of Monica to actually stand up and tell him to be quiet. But if he did so, then he would become the target of Jesus' endless and annoying scolding, and he REALLY didn't want to hear that now, especially on this day.  
"Okay," said Manuel, addressing all of the Lima kids, "since we're all here, I guess that we can get going"  
Manuel siganled the others to follow him at the usual spot for entering the Digital World. There was a computer store right about the corner, where they could use one of the computers to transport themselves and their digimon to the Digital World.

To be continued...

Okay, now for some very important author notes, which will help anyone who's not familiar with the history of South America to understand the story better.  
First of all, let me tell you that in all of South America, they teach us at school the history of the Inca Empire like they would teach you about Luis XV if you were french.  
We consider the Incas as a very important part of our history. Even consider them part of our national identity. (For example, Argentina's flag has a sun in it)  
Countries like Equator and Perœ (where the main Inca cities were) still keep the Inca names for the cities they made. Quito, Equator's capital, is the name of one of the four main cities of the ancient Inca Empire.  
Here's a little info about the Incas so you can get a better point of view.  
The Empire of the Inca (Tahuantinsuyo), was the biggest civilization of the American continent before the coming of Columbus. It was founded by the people that lived in the highlands of the central Andes. The Inca people came from the high-low lands of Bolivia, where a culture called colla (centuries XIII to XV) developed, their way of life was rather primal and their language was the Aymara. A group of families had to move from the colla territory to the Cusco valley, located in present day Peru, where they managed to settle well, and where they adopted the language that would be later used trough the Incan Empire, the quechua language (this is the other language that Manuel knows appart from Spanish.  
According to tradition, the first king (or Inca, which means The Son of The Sun), Ayar Manco, that ruled with the name of Manco Capac, founded the city of Cusco at the end of the XIII century. At the beginning, the Incan Empire was nothing more than a rural estate that never surpassed their original territory (in other words, the Cusco valley) until the reign of Capac Yupanqui, the first conquering king.  
Inca Roca, the last of the Hurincuzco dynasty and the beginning of the Hanacuzco dynasty, organized the first waterworks and a net of sewage that was used all trough the history of the empire.  
One of the most important actions was taken by Viracocha, the king that during one of his military expeditions clashed against the only other nation in the region that was a match for the Inca empire, the Chanca confederation. His son, Yupanqui, who adopted the name of Pachacuit (or Pachacutec), managed to drive the chanca people out of the Cusco valley, and named himself Inca while his father was still alive. This happened in the year 1438, and it signaled the beginning of the Empire of The Inca.  
Until that date we speak of the legendary time and of a historical time of the empire (sort of like the history of Japan before the first emperor and after the first emperor.  
In its prime, at the year 1500, the Empire of The Inca was around a million square kilometers in size, and had twelve million inhabitants. Which meant that they were one of the biggest empires in history, as big as the roman empire.  
The had a policy of expansion, which relayed in their perfect social organization and economy. The Empire was divided into four provinces, called suyu, each one of this provinces were ruled by the local governor. The land belonged to the state, and there was no currency. The produce of the land was divided in three, one part belonged to The Inca, the other to the priests and the third part belonged to the people, which were the ones that cultivated the land. Their main produce was the potato, and everyone worked the land regardless of their gender.  
One of the reasons that kept the empire in one piece was a very complete net of communications trough couriers, which traveled trough the long and transited roads made of perfectly flat stone. This is amazing considering that the Inca people had never discovered the wheel.  
The military campaigns of Pachacuit took him to Bolivia and the northern parts of the Andes. In this campaigns he was followed by his son, Tupac (or Topa) Yupanqui, that managed to reach as far as present day Equator, and after being crowned as Inca, in 1471, he settled the limit of his vast empire on the 40 parallel. His successor, Huayna Capac (1493-1520), settled the empire, which reached its maximum extension, which was the shores and mountains of present day Equator, Peru, Bolivia and the northern lands of Argentina.  
After the death of Huayna Capac, the empire was divided by Huascar, his eldest son, and Atahualpa, his favorite son, born from him and a princess of Quito. Soon a civil war started between these two heirs to the throne to see who would be the next Inca.  
Is in this state of civil war that the Spanish reach the Inca Empire, commanded by Francisco Pizarro. They took advantage of this situation and managed to destroy the empire (1532-1533) . Pizarro "allied" himself with Atahualpa, to "help" him defeat Huascar.  
Huascar was defeated at the battle of Quipaypan (near Cuzco), by the troops of Atahualpa, so he was named Inca.  
Pizarro offered Atahualpa the chance to have a victory celebration, where it was agreed that both parties will be without weapons.  
Atahualpa agreed, he went to the accorded place with his main troops, about 1200 people, all of them were unarmed. But when they got there, they realized that it was a trap, but it was too late. The Spanish, all of them armed with firearms, killed all of them, leaving only Atahualpa alive.  
Pizarro told Atahualpa that if he wanted to stay alive, he would pay a ransom of gold and silver for his freedom. The ransom was to fill two rooms, one with gold and one with silver. Atahualpa complied, and did so, filling the two rooms with tons and tons of gold and silver from his empire (the gold and the silver had no monetary value to the Inca people, it was more of a religious significance.  
Pizarro let him go, but killed him anyway soon after that because Atahualpa refused to convert to Catholicism.  
Atahualpa is then, the last of the Inca.  
Despite all this, the culture and language of the Inca Empire survived to this day, and their cities and buildings, built especially to withstand floods, earthquakes and storms, are still standing today, whilst the churches and other buildings made by the Spanish are long gone.  
As for their culture, the Inca Empire had made amazing advances in architecture, they built their structures with irregular solid rocks, that they managed to fit perfectly together like one giant puzzle. Perfect examples of this would be the fortress of Sacsahuman, on a hill over Cusco, and the fortress-city of Machu Picchu, built by the Inca people that tried to escape from the Spanish (XV century). The manufacture of pots and father arrangements was also very high. It is amazing the advances that the Inca people had made in scientific fields such as medicine, the development of a calendar and a decimal numeric system, plus an incredible skill to apply all of this things was one of the backbones n their imperial organization.  
The society was divided by groups, being at the top of the pyramid the Inca and his wife, then came the main priest and the main general. After those came the four governors of the four provinces, then the rest of the priests and other government officials, after those came the craft-mans and sub-officials. And finally the working class such as farmers and soldiers.  
As for religion, they had a main popular religion, which worshipped the main forces of nature and local spirits, and an aristocracy, which was kept secret. At the top of the rest of the gods was Viracocha or Pachacamac, a shapeless and faceless god who developed an interest in the matters of men. At his orders were the deities of nature: Inti (the sun), Quilla (the moon), Mother Earth, Kon (fire), Vira (water), Pacha (haven and earth), and so on. This deities competed for supremacy. Finally, Inti (the Sun) won. The Inca, his son, was a god like he was and as such he was superior to the rest of mortals, every city had a temple to the sun, being the most important the one located in Coricancha in Cusco. The priests were divided in classes, there was the main priest, amauta (wiseman), who had imperial blood. The Inca people believed in divination and in huacas, beings that had the power of transforming to something else. They also worshipped their dead ancestors, who kept all their earthly privileges.

Persona. 


	2. Chapter 2

El Dorado Diaries Chapter 2   
The Digital World.

A Digiport opened in the middle of a clearing in a forest, and out of it stepped five human kids and five digimon.  
"So, what now, oh fearless leader?" said Monica to Manuel.  
Manuel ignored Monica's tone, and looked around. "First of all, we have to find out just what's going on here. And then"  
CRASH!  
He couldn't finish the sentence, as a small group of digimon that came running out from behind some trees crashed against the Lima kids and their digimon partners, causing them all to fall on the floor in a bundle.  
"Ouch, now that was unexpected." said Ramirez as he stood up.  
"And painful." added Tentomon, as he too stood up.  
Manuel stood up and looked at the digimon that had just crashed against them. There were just three of them, a Labramon and two Lopmon.  
"Are you okay?" asked Manuel, as Gabumon helped the digimon up to their feet.  
The Labramon looked at Manuel and then at the rest of the human kids and the digimon with them. "Are you Digi-Destined"  
"Yes, we are. Why were you running?" said Manuel.  
"We were escaping Knightmon's army." said one of the Lopmon in a female voice.  
"Please, if you are Digi-Destined, we need your help." said the other Lopmon, in a male voice.  
"Stop right there"  
Everyone turned to the side from where that voice had come from.  
From behind the same trees that the three fleeing digimon had stepped out of, there were another group of digimon, and they didn't look friendly.  
There were several mean looking Elecmon and Kokuwamon, and in front of them was a Clockmon who seemed to be their leader.  
Immediately the two Lopmon hugged each other in a protective manner, while the Labramon stepped in front of them protectively, in a battle ready position.  
"You three savages, surrender right now, and we will spare your lives." said the Clockmon in an Iberian sounding Spanish.  
"Never!" was Labramon's response.  
"Have it your way. Let's kill them!" Clockmon said to his subordinates.  
Before anyone could do anything, Manuel and Gabumon stepped between the Labramon and the Clockmon.  
"One, two, three... wow, ten digimon of various levels chasing three child level digimon. Now what awful crime could this three have done to deserve this kind of treatment?" he said to Clockmon.  
"Stand aside," said Clockmon in a commanding voice, "this area has been found and claimed by the great Knightmon El Conquistador, everything here belongs to him now, including these savage digimon"  
Manuel frowned at this, "Well, I don't know who this Knightmon think he is, but he sounds like an evil bastard"  
"How dare you! You uncivilized fools, you will pay!" an infuriated Clockmon said to Manuel, then he turned to look at his subordinates, "Kill them"  
The three Elecmon and six Kokuwamon that were with Clockmon charged towards Manuel, ready to strike.  
Just then, Manuel's D-3 started to shine brightly, the same white light seemed to engulf Gabumon's body.  
"Gabumon evolve"  
When the light dissipated, a big white teddy bear was standing where Gabumon was just seconds ago.  
"Yuki Duramon"  
"Absolute Zero Punch"  
The icy attack flew at top speed towards the charging digimon, striking the three Elecmon at once, the strike seemed to cause the Elecmon to delete into data.  
"They are Digi-Destined!" said one of the Kokuwamon.  
"What are you waiting for! Kill them now!" ordered Clockmon to the remaining of his subordinates.  
All the rest of the Lima team's D-3s started to shine, and the light surrounded their digimon.  
"Solarmon evolve... Unimon! Holy Shot"  
"Pico Devimon evolve... Bakemon! Dark Claw"  
"Tentomon evolve... Kabuterimon! Mega Blaster"  
"Hagurumon evolve... Thunderballmon! Thunder Bolt"  
As they received the special attacks from the digimon, the Kokuwamon fell down and deleted into data.  
"They... they beat all of them!" suttered Clockmon as he saw how the Digi-Destined's digimon finished with his subordinates.  
He then looked up to see how Yuki Duramon, Unimon, Bakemon, Kabuterimon and Thunderballmon towered over him.  
"So, want to try your luck?" asked Yuki Duramon.  
Clockmon immediately turned around and started to run away as fast as his feet could take him. "You'll be sorry for this you uncivilized savages!" he yelled for dignity's sake.  
When he was gone, the digimon turned back to their child forms, and walked back to their respective partners.  
"Thank you very much, Digi-Destined." said Labramon to Manuel.  
"You're welcome. Now, first thing's first. What's going on here?" asked Manuel.  
"Okay, I'll explain. First, let me introduce myself. I'm Labramon, one of the soldiers of the city of Cozcu. The digimon you just defeated were soldiers of an evil digimon called Knightmon El Conquistador"  
"Who's this Knightmon?" asked Manuel.  
"Well, it all started this very morning"

Baromon, the head digimon of this area of the Digital World, and leader of the city of Cozcu, had just received a message from one of the Patamon watchmen that were on the lookout towers that surrounded the city.  
A big fleet of enormous boats with big sails, were coming towards the coast of the Great Eastern Sea.  
They were the first visitors from far away lands that this region of the Digital World has had in a long time, and Baromon prepared a welcome committee to receive them.  
Baromon, along with his personal guard, which consisted mainly of Labramon, and other important digimon of Cozcu, had gathered at the shores of the Great Eastern Sea, awaiting for the ships to arrive.  
The ships didn't take long to reach the shore. The crew of each ship hurried on deploying a walking plank for everyone on board to get on land.  
The digimon that were on the ships were various. There were several Elecomon, Kokuwamon and Toy Agumon getting off the different ships. There were also some Clockmon and Kentarumon along with them, but there were less of them.  
Finally, from the biggest of all the ships, out came a big digimon wearing a shiny armor. He was accompanied by an escort of several digimon.  
"Hello, I am Knightmon. I am an explorer and merchant from a far away land." the digimon wearing the armor introduced himself.  
"Welcome. I am Baromon, the leader of this region. Why is it that you have come here?" asked the mask wearing digimon.  
"Well, I know that these lands are very rich. I have come here to establish a trade route with you." replied Knightmon.  
"Of course, it would be an honor to trade knowledge and resources with your home land." said Baromon, "Please, come with me to the city where we will make the proper arrangements. The rest of your digimon can go around the city and rest, I am sure that they must be tired from the long voyage"  
"Thank you for your hospitality." said Knightmon.  
So Baromon and the rest of the digimon of Cozcu returned to the city along with Knightmon and his digimon.  
-  
Later that day.  
Having finished the arrangements to establish a trading route, Baromon offered his guests to have a celebration party in the town square.  
It was during this celebration that Knightmon and his digimon showed their true colors.  
At a certain point during the party, Knightmon gave a signal to his digimon, who attacked in unison and with complete cruelty.  
The digimon of Cozcu never expected it, and they were all off guard. In less than an hour Knightmon and his digimon had killed most of the guards, imprisoned most of the civilians and burned every house.  
Knightmon dealt with Baromon himself. The armor clad digimon easily captured the leader of the region. Seeing their leader captured seemed to make the few guards that hadn't been beaten yet to surrender, in fear that Baromon might be deleted.  
The very few digimon that managed to escape were quickly chased by search parties.

"... I managed to escape with these two civilian digimon, we were running away from Knightmon's digimon until we ran into you." Labramon finished his story.  
"That... that's just horrible..." said Sasha, barely able to find the words.  
"Don't worry, we'll help you and the rest of the captured digimon." Manuel seemed angry after hearing Labramon's story, "Tell us where your city is located"  
Labramon nodded, "I'll show you the way. But first I have to take this two to a safe place." added the dog like digimon, gesturing at the two Lopmon behind him with his head. "There's a secret city deep inside the jungle, they'll be safe there"  
"I see. Do they know how to get there by themselves?" asked Manuel.  
"Yes." replied the male Lopmon, "But we don't know how to fight, if one of Knightmon's digimon finds us, we'll be helpless"  
"Don't worry about that." Manuel turned his head to look at Sasha and Ramirez. "Sasha, Ramirez, you two make sure this two Lopmon get to that secret city safely, Monica, Jesus and me will follow this Labramon to Cozcu and help the digimon that are being held captive"  
Sahsha, Ramirez, Jesus and Monica nodded their heads in the affirmative. A minute later, the two groups left in their separate ways.

To be continued.

Author's notes:  
I sure that most of you have guessed from the title that this story is based somewhat on the Inca legend of El Dorado.  
This legend is probably one of the most popular worldwide. However, most people know the wrong version of it.  
Most persons think that El Dorado was a gold city of some sort, however this was not the case. El Dorado was actually a person.  
Also, the legend is not real, and was believed more by the Spanish that heard it, than by the Inca people that told it.  
This is how it goes.  
After the Spanish killed Atahualpa, the last Inca, and took all their gold, they still wanted more of it.  
At first, the few qechua that remained as slaves of the Spanish didn't understand just WHY gold was so important to the Spanish.  
To them, gold was something that came from the heavens, it had a lot of spiritual value to them, but no monetary value whatsoever.  
After they managed to figure out just why the Spanish wanted to have more gold, they started to use the only weapon they had: The greed of the Spanish.  
So, the qechua made up a story about a mighty king that lived very deep inside the Amazon forest. This king had so much gold that he could actually paint his whole body with gold powder. The people called him "El Dorado"  
The Spanish had already found two empires of gold in the American continent (the Aztects and the Incas), so they figured that a third one was very possible to exists.  
So, not knowing that the stories and legends the qechuas were telling them were actually lies, they asked them to take them trough the Amazon forest to this golden king.  
The qechua were used to the harshness of the Amazonian jungle, but the Spanish weren't. The qechuas would always take them as deep as they could in the jungle, then they would leave them alone and lost.  
Soon the Spanish died of diseases from bug bites, or from hunger, or from thirst.  
This happened over and over and over, many Spanish would lead an expedition into the jungle, and never return.  
And of course, nobody found the legendary king El Dorado, because he didn't exist, and neither did his gold.

Persona. 


	3. Chapter 3

El Dorado Diaries

By Persona

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to TOEI and Akiyoshi Hongo, and used without consent.

The Diaries Universe belongs to Lord Archive, and is used with consent.

All rights reserved.

Chapter 3

The City of Cozcu in the Digital World, nightime.

Cozcu had once been a very active city, even at this time of night one could see many digimon walking trough its stone streets.

However, that had changed.

The city was now under the harsh control of Knightmon El Conquistador, every civilian digimon was being held captive in cages, and armed guards from Knightmon's army were the only ones patrolling the streets.

However, there were someone else there that night. Labramon, along with Manuel, Monica, Jesus, Gabumon, Solarmon and Pico Devimon were walking trough the darkest parts of the city and avoiding the patrolling guards.

The dog like digimon guided the Digi-Destined kids and their digimon trough the streets and alleys of the city thanks to his knowledge form living there.

"Where is everyone? There are only guards on the streets." said Gabumon.

Labramon answered as he kept walking, "When Knightmon and his army took over the city they killed almost everyone. The survivors are being held in cages at the city square."

The four digimon and three kids reached a street corner, and looked behind it. "There, there they are." pointed Labramon.

The Cozcu city square was filled with activity. It was the only place in the whole town that had plenty of light, from many big torches scattered here and there. There were a few big cages made of wood and iron, inside this cages they were holding different digimon captive, some were civilians and others were surviving soldiers who were injured.

At the center of it all, was a single cage that had just one digimon inside of it; Baromon.

Many of Knightmon's guards were walking around the place, but Knightmon himself was nowhere to be seen.

"This is where they are holding the survivors captive. The big cage in the middle is were they are holding our leader Baromon captive." said Labramon to the Digi-Destined.

"Okay, we'll have to rescue them and then make a run for it." commented Manuel.

"Wow… what a great idea! Did you think of all that just by yourself?" asked Monica in a mocking and obviously sarcastic manner.

"Actually, Monica, I DO have a plan." answered Manuel.

"Really? Do tell us." replied Monica.

"We need a distraction." said Manuel, then turned to look at Monica and Jesus, "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Monica, you and Pico Devimon go to the far side of the city and start a distraction, anything that would draw out the guards will do. Then, Jesus, Solarmon, Labramon and I will take the opportunity to release Baromon and as many Digimon as we can. Jesus and Solarmon will then take them to safety outside the city limits. Labramon, Gabumon and me will stay behind to get you out too."

Monica smiled, "Okay, what kind of distraction are you thinking about?"

"I don't know, anything that will make the guards get away from the cages." replied Manuel.

"Okay, I'll think of something. Pico Devimon, let's go." Monica and her Digimon left them, and went in the opposite direction.

A few minutes pass, when suddenly the kids and the Digimon hear a loud crashing sound at the far side of the city. The crash sound was followed by an alarm, and then all the guard Digimon left their posts to go in the direction that the crash was heard.

Manuel smiled, "That HAS to be Monica."

Jesus frowned, "Can't she be a little more subtle just ONCE?"

The two kids and the Digimon ran quickly towards the cages that held the Digimon of Cozcu.

"Dark Claw!"

The incoming Kokuwamon deleted into data at Bakemon's attack.

Monica and her digimon partner had taken out almost a dozen digimon guards, and destroyed some of their fortifications and watchtowers while they were at it.

They were supposed to make a distraction, and so far Monica was sure that she was making a great job at it.

"There they are! Get them!"

Monica and Bakemon turned around and saw a group of Kokuwamon and Elecmon coming their way.

Monica smiled, this was getting better and better.

Knightmon was in the main building of Cozcu, the same building that Baromon had been occupying just the day before.

"That savage Digimon…" said Knightmon as he paced around the room, "he has resisted torture so far. No matter, I'll just be more forceful. I MUST find out where the treasure is, I must have it's power!"

"Sir Knightmon! Sir Knightmon!" a Toy Agumon rushed into the room.

"Uh? What's wrong?" asked Knightmon to his subordinate.

"The city seems to be under attack!" said Toy Agumon.

"What? How can it be, we have either killed or captured every Digimon in the area, unless…" Knightmon then remembered what Clockmon had told him earlier about a group of Digi-Destined attacking him, and helping the savage Digimon.

"The prisoners! They must be after the prisoners!" Knightmon exclaimed, then turned around to look at Toy Agumon, "What are you doing just standing there! Mobilize the troops! They musn't get away! HURRY!"

"Y… yes sir!" Toy Agumon gave Knightmon a nervous salute, and rushed out of the room.

Knightmon then grabbed his sword and walked out of the room. He was NOT going to let them get away! Not now that he was so close to his goal!

Manuel, Jesus, Labramon, Gabumon and Solarmon had released every digimon that was captive from their cages, including Baromon.

They quickly reached the city limits, fighting off a few guards here and ther. Not many of them since all of them were busy fighting off Monica and Bakemon.

"Jesus, you and Solarmon make sure that Baromon and the other digimon make it safely to the secret city." said Manuel to his fellow Digi-Destined.

"What about you?" asked Jesus.

"I'll go back to get Monica." replied Manuel.

The leader of the Peru team and his digimon partner turned around and ran to the part of the city were Monica was fighting with Knightmon's digimon.

"I'll help him." said Labramon, and ran after Manuel and Gabumon.

Jesus watched, a little worried, how Manuel, Gabumon and Labramon ran back into Cozcu while the large crowd of different digimon were running out of the city.

Jesus closed his eyes, made a cross over his chest and said in a low voice, "God, please protect them."

Then, he ran out of the city with Solarmon in tow. Manuel had told him to protect this digimon get to safety, and he was going to do it no matter what.

Monica and Bakemon had managed to beat many digimon. But Knightmon had an army of them, so they kept coming. She knew they wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

Finally, it happened, Bakemon ran out of energy and transformed back into Pico Devimon.

"Pico Devimon!" Monica, worried for her digimon, ran towards Pico Devimon and cradled the little black ball with wings in her arms.

"Damn, there's too many of them," said Pico Devimon tiredly.

"Don't worry Pico Devimon, we'll be okay." said Monica.

Pico Devimon struggled to get up, "Of course we'll be okay because I'm not finished. Let me at them. I'm not finished yet."

The girl held Pico Devimon tightly in both arms, knowing that if Pico Devimon kept fighting it would be suicide, and started to run away from the approaching digimon. However, she couldn't outrun them for long.

Seeing how Bakemon had turned back to Pico Devimon, the approaching digimon surrounded them, and were getting ready to delete the two of them.

Suddenly, a bright light covered the small area, and everyone turned to see what it was.

"Gabumon evolve… Yuki Duramon!"

Yuki Duramon and Manuel stood a few meters from Monica and the other digimon.

"Need help?" asked Manuel to Monica with a smile.

Monica was happy to see Manuel, but she didn't let him know it. She huffed and turned her face away, "Took you long enough." she said.

Knightmon's digimon didn't know what was happening, and they didn't care. "Kill them!" yelled a Kokuwamon. Immediately, a group of Kokuwamon charged towards Manuel and Yuki Duramon.

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!"

The frozen attack impacted full force on the attacking digimon, and they were deleted into data. However, Manuel knew that more were going to come after them very soon.

"Okay, let's go Monica, we have to get out of here and join the others." said Manuel to the Digi-Destined girl. Monica nodded, still holding a tired Pico Devimon in her arms, they had to get away now.

Suddenly, Monica opened her eyes wide. "Manuel, behind you!" she yelled.

"Berserk Sword!"

Manuel and Yuki Duramon jumped forwards and away from the attack just in time thanks to Monica's warning. Another second and they would have been split in two.

Digi-Destined and digimon partner turned around to see who had attacked them. A big humanoid digimon, wearing a shiny armor and holding a big sword in one hand stood in front of them.

"You must be Knightmon." said Manuel.

Knightmon's eyes appeared like they sparkled with an evil glint. "That's right, I am Knightmon El Conquistador." the armored digimon held his sword in both hands, "You may have helped the savages to escape, but I will find them and imprison them again. And to make sure that you never help them ever again, I'll kill you right now!"

Yuki Duramon took a step forward, protecting Manuel and Monica behind him, "I won't let you! Sub Zero Ice Punch!"

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon charged forwards.

Knightmon's attack slashed trough Yuki Duramon's ice attack like if it were made of paper, it took Yuki Duramon completely by surprise, and he was not ready to dodge Knightmon's sword as the armor wearing digimon pierced trough the white bear's left shoulder.

"AAARGH!" Yuki Duramon screamed in pain as Knightmon's sword pierced his shoulder. The ice digimon immediatley placed his right hand on his pierced shoulder. It was too much, and the digimon turned back to his child form.

"Gabumon!" Manuel rushed to his partner's side, catching the blue lizard before he hit the ground.

Gabumon was still holding his injured shoulder. "I'm sorry Manuel, I couldn't beat him." Gabumon lost consciousness from the pain.

"Heh heh, you are pretty strong, I'll give you that." said Knightmon as he approached Manuel and Gabumon, sword in hand. "I'll make you a deal. Join me, help me conquer this lands and delete all the uncivilized digimon living here, and I'll let you live as one of my generals."

Manuel looked up to Knightmon, rage in his eyes. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than join you."

Knightmon growled under his helmet, "Fine, then DIE!" Knightmon lifted his sword, and let it fall over the Digi-Destined boy and his digimon partner.

Growl

"ARGH!"

Out of nowhere, Labramon jumped and attacked Knightmon. The pink dog bit down hard on Knightmon's sword wielding arm.

Knightmon shook his arm, and punched Labramon with his other arm until the dog like digimon finally let go of Knightmon's arm as he was tossed aside like a bug.

"Labramon!" yelled Manuel, as she saw the way in which Knightmon had tossed away Labramon.

Labramon fell down and rolled on the ground a few times, but he quickly stood up. "Manuel, Monica, run away! Hurry! I'll hold him!"

Monica stood up with Pico Devimon in her arms. She looked at Labramon, then at Knightmon who was picking up his sword. Then she looked at Manuel, he looked like he wanted to stay behind and help!

Monica quickly ran over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Manuel, hurry, we have to get out of here!"

"But Labramon is…" said Manuel.

"He's fighting for us, so we can escape of this place alive! Don't let his efforts be in vain!" Monica psuhed Manuel to get him to stat running. Finally Manuel started to run, while he held Gabumon in his arms.

"I won't let you run away… ARGH!" Knightmon tried to stop the Digi-Destined from escaping, but Labramon was over him in a second. The dog like digimon bit down on Knightmon's shoulder from behind, and didn't let go.

Monica was running behind Manuel. The Digi-Destined girl turned her head around to see how Knightmon was hitting Labramon on the head with the handle of his sword again and again and again. The pink dog's head was starting to bleed, but he never let go of Knightmon's shoulder.

Finally, Labramon lost consciousness and fell down on the ground, bleeding. Knightmon lifted his sword, and dropped it on Labramon, cutting the pink dog in half.

"LABRAMON!" cried Monica as she saw how the digimon was deleted into data. He had died, and while she had witnessed death many times when she and Pico Devimon had killed digimon in the past, this was different. She had never seen anyone she knew die in battle like that.

No, that wasn't exactly true. Briefly Carlos' death flashed through her mind, but Manuel had shielded her from seeing that. His death she could accept, it was his choice to come and he knew the risks. As a Digi-Destined he came to help them out, as any one of them would have in his place, but his death was not to save them, to save her, it was an accident.

But this time it was different, Labramon was someone she really knew, who had died specifically so she could get away. It was her fault her friend was dead.

The girl gritted her teeth in anger, the only outward sign of what she was feeling inside. She would definitely not forget what happened here, what it truly meant to be a Digi-Destined.

Manuel on his part turned his head just a moment. He saw how Labramon's body deleted into data and turned to look forward immediatley.

He couldn't let Labramon die in vain! He remembered last year's Christmas. He remembered seeing Carlos die, a hole trough his body from a Digimon's attack. He remembered how his brother cried next to his corpse. He remembered how he was completely powerless to help. Just like he had been powerless now.

He had to escape, he had to join the others, he had to find a way to become stronger and beat Knightmon and his army!

He just couldn't let Labramon's death be for nothing!

To be continued…

Author's notes:

Carlos, the kid that Manuel saw die in front of his eyes, is the same Carlos from Jungle Diaries, the Diaries story by Ryan Griffin.

Persona.

If we don't have clothes, then we'll dress with whatever we can find.

And if we don't have that, we'll go around naked like our brothers the indians.

Let's be free, everything else is not important.

- Jose de San Martin.


End file.
